


Binding Another To Its Delight

by misbegotten



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: So many decades old, and he's a randy teenager again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If it's Tuesday, it must be time for another [100 Words](http://www.imzy.com/100words) prompt: sleepless. Title bowdlerized from William Blake's "The Clod and the Pebble." Why isn't "unabashedly in love" a tag?

James takes up the entire duvet. And yet he's a furnace at night. Robbie has considered trying to cook an egg on James' pale, delicate skin, but then his thoughts always turn to more interesting uses of said flesh and the moment passes.

Robbie could rather use a bite to eat right now, actually.

Pulling the cover from James' possessive grasp, he nips the edge of James' collarbone, then sucks luxuriously. There will be a mark. He likes the thought.

So many decades old, and he's like a randy teenager again. Dirty old man.

"Love?" James mumbles.

Yes, that too.


End file.
